Can't Love Can't Hurt
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: This is the story of a girl greaser..and all the troubles that come with her terrible life.DISCLAIMERI DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! THE BOOK IS PROPERTY OF S.E. HINTON! Also, Johnny and Dallas are alive in this!
1. Chapter 1 Edited

Can't Love. Can't Hurt.

Chapter One (Edited)

An eerie silence filled the empty air. No one seemed to be around to hear my low cries from the lot, which the wind slashed roughly around, blowing rocks and dirt in my face. I was dying, wasn't it? It hurt so bad, and yet I also felt fairly numb, and now confused. Numbness/pain don't really mix, how could they? To feel numb, is not to feel at all, whereas pain is a very strong emotion

"S-Sodapop!" my low voice stuttered as my arm arose from the rocks. I wanted Soda to come, he was like a Knight In Shining Armor, and I was the princess, the damsel in distress, awaiting my sweet Sodapop. But life in Tulsa was far from fairytale, it was gangs and murder and all for all, every second could be your last.

My appearance was a bruised covered up face with blood dripping from opened wounds, exactly for the reasons, every second could be your last. Each word, your final word. I never thought it would come to this though.

"Sodapop!" I repeated. More than anything, I waited and hoped, dim hope it was. Soda wasn't coming...

The Socs got me. They usually wouldn't harm a girl, well since I was a greaser, I guess some exceptions were made. Walking alone in the middle of the night, usually wasn't my cup of tea, but I did it. It was a nice to to think actually, the brisk wind dancing across my face, but my decision was pure idiocy. Who, but a fool, would wonder around in the middle of the night with drunken Socs around. I was lucky all they did was beat me.

"Darry!" I hollered. I couldn't get up. My ankle was twisted and I was exhausted. "Dally!" Either of them could hoist me over their shoulders, both being so protective of everyone including me. They'd save me they could come after me. No one was coming.

But footsteps rushed towards me in the bleak night, darkness cascading ever niche. All I could hear were footsteps, and all I could do was pray that they weren't more enemies.

"Ponyboy?" I cried out. He was just a little fella that Ponyboy, but he was pretty strong and had a nice build, he could help me..

"No, it's me." Johnny's voice corrected. Sweet little, puppy-like Johnny came to my aid. I had never been so thankful to see someone in my life.

"Johnny? Johnny! Help me up?" I asked, trying to stand on my own with fruitless attempts. He leaned down and lifted my arm, pulling me upward, he dark hair was falling in his face.

I was right-side-up now.

"What were you doing out here?" Johnny asked me protectively. My brother Johnny, but not by blood. He was always there.

"Walking. My folks kicked me outtah my house." I told him casually, trying not to wince with the sting that panged my neck.. He shook his head and helped me up. I used him for support, not that much though cause I didn't wanna fall on him.

Johnny helped me over to the Curtis residence, home of Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. The door was opened, it was always opened allowing any of us to come in if we got kicked out of the house, were too drunk to go anywhere else, or just to tired and lazy. Tired an lazy wasn't as uncommon as it could seem.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, wiping blood from my forehead. Realization hit me funnily, I was bleeding. I chuckled a bit wryly.

In response, I nodded. He shook his head again, that mop of his fluttering against the darkness and helped me through the gate and into the house. They were all asleep, but I think we woke Darry up. A light came on from his room and he walked out, wiping his eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"What happened to you?" he asked, the sleep residue vanishing entirely from his eyes as the darted quickly between both Johnny and me.

"Shh! Don't wake them up." I scolded him. It hurt to correct. "The Socs got me, that's all. I'm fine." I walked over to the kitchen, with Johnny's help, to wipe my cuts. Darry walked into the bathroom, bringing out peroxide to clean out the cuts. I was lying in the lot for a good while. Darry and Johnny helped me with my wounds and I was done bleeding. But I was a little pale since I lost a good bit of blood, but other than that, I was fine.

After they were finished dressing my wounds, I walked over to the couch and looked at it. "Johnnycake, you can take the couch. I'll sleep in the recliner." I spoke, craning my neck to look back into the kitchen. Another reckless mistake on my part.

"Not a chance. You got the couch I'll take the recliner just hand me that blanket." Johnny refused and crashed down on the recliner before I could object.

So I just shrugged and handed the blanket to him. There was no use arguing, especially when I knew I wanted the couch anyway.

"G'night." Darry said finally, breaking the short, yet awkward, silence. He walked back into his room and closed the door behind him. A loud yawn could still be heard.

"Good-night." me and Johnny said in unison.

I put my head down on the couch and looked over at Johnny. "Thanks. I could've bled to death or something." I thanked him. I hated being so vulnerable, but it wasn't a position that I wasn't usually in. Pretty, yet somewhat defenseless, there was me.

He smiled. "You're welcome, but it was luck that I was there just in time." he laughed.

Johnny was always there for me, all of us really. I feel terrible for him though, because of his parents. They beat him. Hard. But I don't think I ever really saw him cry. He seemed so brave around everyone, but us greasers knew exactly how hurt and afraid he really was. We were his family. Not by blood, but we were really all he's got. We were really all any of us got. I looked over at Johnny, he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. A lot of people do. Without worries. No parents. No Socs. Nothing bad could hurt you in your dreamland. A place where I wish was real land instead of dream.

So, I guess I dozed off after that, cause I can't remember a thing after my looking after my brother. My eyes opened to a pinkness showing outside. Me being me, followed the light. Ponyboy was standing out there, watching the sunrise. It was remarkable. I never saw something so pretty in my life. Pinks, oranges, blues, purples, yellows, and reds all blending together. All opposites, like the socs and greasers, but going together perfectly. Like how the world should've been, melting together in an unbelievable harmony.

"Pretty, huh?" asked Ponyboy, turning around, probably sensing my presence

"Beautiful." I responded with a weak smile.

"I heard you and Johnny come in last night. Socs got a hold of ya? They cut you bad." It wasn't a question, because if it was, I wouldn't be able to answer. He was stating it. The socs had cut me bad.

I shrugged. The pain began to fill and my cuts began to sting. Odd. It hurt more that that moment than when I was actually cut, I touched the cut behind my neck which was burning furiously.

"Are you alright?" Ponyboy asked.

I nodded and looked down the road. Two-Bit and Steve were coming up. I decided to go back inside to put ice on the back of my neck. Johnny woke up by the creaking of the door and I looked down at him, messing up his extremely greasy hair. Steve, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy walked in.

"Hey!" Two-Bit called and hi-fived Johnny.

"Two-Bit!" Johnny laughed and hi-fived him back. We were so crazy sometimes.

"Hey there greaser-girl! Heard you got jumped by those Socies last night." Steve called into the kitchen from the doorway.

I shrugged, it seemed like the perfect response to anything: a shrug. "Golly, word gets out fast." I mumbled and took an icepack out of the freezer.

Steve and Two-Bit walked into the kitchen. "Wow! They got you good!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"So I noticed. You, sir, are one smart fella, Two-Bit!" I laughed in sarcasm.

Two-Bit playfully hit me in the back of the head. Which hurt my neck more. So I slapped him back as instinct. All of a sudden we were in a big ruckus between the two of us. Something that happened a lot, a random fight breaks loose between us. We were only playing though.

"Ouch, Two-Bit!" I shouted and bit his arm.

"Ah!" he gasped and grabbed his arm. He was about to tackle me when Darry said, "Yo, watch yourselves!" So we stopped I won though. Unofficially, but it was a win. Haha!

I snuck into Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. Tip toeing, I hopped on the big lump in the bed, that was sleeping Soda, and woke him up.

"Hey there, little lady." he said opening his eyes and stretching. He stopped in med sentence, perking up and staring at me confused. "What happened to you?" He touched the scar on the back of my neck.

"Socs." I explained as though he should've known.

He hugged me close to him.

"But it's okay." I assured him and kissed his forehead. "I'm just fine."

"Gosh they got you good." he said sadly and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Aww, Soda, I'm fine. But you best be getting up, since you got work in a bit." I told him smiling.

He smiled back. He had the most comforting smile. I always felt better after he smiled. It gets everyone to smiling after him. I just laid there next to him, staring. Staring right into his eyes. He looked back at me. For some reason I didn't think I had his attention though, he's thinking, and if I'm right, of Sandy. Sandy's his ex-girlfriend who left him and moved to Florida. I don't see how any soul could do that to Soda. I sat up and looked over to the window.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now. You need to go to work anyway. I'll see ya, Soda." I said and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm getting off early today, don't tell Darry, but a good ol'-fashioned horror flick's playing tonight. You wanna go with me?" he asked a bit hopeful.

Wow! Did Sodapop Curtis just asked me out? Maybe he really was over Sandy.

"Sure, that'd be nice!" I accepted and hugged him again. My real response would've been more overly excited, but I was trying to keep my cool.

"I'll pick you up at your house?" he asked.

I looked down, finding interest in the weird outfit I was wearing; jeans, flip-flops, a lilac skirt, and powder pink shirt. "I'm not allowed back for a while." I finally said, biting the side of my mouth.

"What?" A befuddled look played on that handsome face of his. "Why?"

"Cause I'm a greaser." I spoke with a grin.

Soda looked at me and lifted my chin. I looked up at him. He grinned back. "Well then, you're always welcomed here. Parents don't understand. Their only against you, because you're one of us and they're Socs." Soda explained Superior.

I smiled, wanting to laugh a bit. There was just something about Sodapop Curtis.

"Hey Soda! Work ring a bell?" Steve called from the other room.

With a chuckle, Soda got from under the covers of his bed, and I left to give him some time to himself to change for work.

"Aww! Here comes one of the lovebirds!" Two-Bit remarked with a loud chorus of laughter.

I really wasn't paying attention, but then again, when was I? A bit absently, I walked outside onto the porch and began down the street. Johnny followed.

"Didn't last night teach ya not to travel alone?" he asked.

I smiled. "It ain't dark." I pointed out and then said, "'Sides I'm just gettin' my stuff."

"Thought you weren't allowed back." spoke Johnny from right beside me.

"I ain't." I turned into the lot and dug into newspapers to find my bag. Aha! Found it! It had a few of my belongings in it, probably a good bit to last a week or two.

"You come prepared." he laughed.

We walked back to the house and I threw my bag next to the couch.

''So you'll be staying here? Don't go getting yourself into trouble now, you hear?" Darry said protectively. Since he was Soda and Pony's older brother, he was kinda like the group's older brother.

"I won't. I'll be a good girl!" I promised with a wink and began laughing. Around us, it seemed like laughter was always ringing in the air, for the most part at least.

Darry left to work. New houses were being built a few blocks down, and it was Darry's job to help them build 'em.

"See ya guys." Steve called as he and Soda also left for work. They worked at the DX gas station.

"So, it's just us four?" asked Ponyboy, meaning: Johnny, me, him, and Two-Bit. I couldn't help but wonder where Dally was.

Us four set out to grab a bite to eat, then just hung out for a bit. From the beginning good ol' Two-Bit was wise-cracking and making a comment for everyone on the street, and we were practically dying of laughter. As we turned a corner we saw Dally. He had his leather jacket, shirt tucked in, jeans, and his fist jammed into his pockets.

"Hey Dally!" Johnny called him over, waving.

"Johnny!" Dally called back, lifting his head in acknowledgement..

And there you have it, THE Dallas Winston insert awesome music here. He's not famous to me though, but I'll tell you one thing, Dally's not scum. I look up to him, though I'd rather him not get in trouble all the time. Really though, Dally's an all-around good guy! He's like my older brother. When he came here from New York me and him were good friends instantly! We're total opposites, just about. I never been jailed in my life, see Dally was in jail at the age of ten. What we really have in common is our parents, they could care less if I was dead, his too. And we could care less about them. Our family is the greasers. We have hood in out blood.

"Hey greaser-girl!" Dally greeted as usual.

"Hey there, stranger." I laughed back, hugging him.

He says he don't do nice, that's a lie. Inside Dallas is a total softie. We all got acquainted as good friends do, then I realized Soda was getting off of work soon, and I had to get ready for the movie.

"I'll see you boys later!" I told them and ran back to The Curtis Brothers' House.

I took some stuff out of my suitcase, got a quick shower, and changed. I looked tuff. I looked at my watch, I had a couple minutes to spare. Though, I didn't feel like sparing minutes, so I ran to the gas station to meet Soda.

"Alex!" he shouted to me. I ran over and jumped into his arms. He caught me and I laughed, I liked taking people off-guard.

"Ready for this movie? You ain't gunna get scared and chicken out on me are ya?" he asked teasingly as he put me down.

"Nope! I'm watching and coming!" I cheered and hopped up and down. Honestly, I was terrified of horror movies, they just frightened me to no end. I'd probably have my eyes closed the whole time. I almost always did that.

I snuck into Soda's house for him to grab the keys to their Ford and a new shirt for him that he wanted. Sneaking wasn't necessary though, since no one else was home. We hopped in the car and drove out to the drive-in theater. They're so much better than the regular ones, because the Socs don't bother us as much. actually, that was a lie, Socs would bother you no matter where you went.

"You sure you can handle this movie?" Sodapop asked as he pulled into the drive-in.

No way! "Yeah. Of course. Why so questionable? Are you afraid, Soda?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. He looked so childish sometimes, but he never lacked being handsome.

Oh my gosh, the movie was about to begin! If I could take on, barely, the Socs, why couldn't I take on a scary movie? The movie was starting. I zipped up my paper thin jacket, since it was FREEZING out.

"You want my jacket?" Soda asked, noticing my shivers.

I shook my head, although I kinda really did. The movie was starting out slow and some Soc was bored so we were his amusement.

"Hey there greasers!" he hollered, we tried ignoring him. "Look, Janice, even greasers can fall in love!"

The girl giggled uncontrollably. My face grew red.

"Ignore 'em." Soda said, yanking on my sleeve to redirect my attention back to the movie. Something weird for Soda since he could never usually sit through a movie. I obeyed and looked at the screen which was at an extremely silent part. Of course the dude jumped out and slashed a woman in half! That scared me for some reason and I scooted over to Soda and buried my face in his sleeve. I heard him snicker a bit and I slapped his arm.

The movie went on ended, I looked petrified by the time it was over.

"It was fake, Allie. That's-all,-you're-okay." he said between laughs.

"Soda! It's not my fault I get scared easily. And you were shaking too." I told him, trying to make myself feel better.

He shook his head. "That was you. You were trying to hide yourself inside me. I had my arms around you the whole time." he laughed.

"Sodapop, please don't tell anyone. Two-Bit'll sure taunt me for it...Saying stuffs that'll really bother me and he wouldn't let me alone about it. I'll never live it down." I pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No worries, little lady. Secret's safe with me." he said. I knew there was a reason I liked him.

I glanced at the time. "Gosh, it's late. Darry will be worrying about you." I said. And we drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We arrived at the house and walked in. "Steve said you two got done early. Where've you been?" Darry asked.

I knew this would happen. "Movie." Soda said calmly.

"Were you going to tell me?" Darry asked.

"It was on my list, big brother." Soda said. Oh no. Darry's gonne blow! "At one-thirty in the morning!" Darry hollered.

"Come on, Darry, it was my fault." I said to save Soda. He didn't seem to want to listen to me and starting belting out on Soda, waking Ponyboy up. "Darry! Darry! Stop it!" Pony shouted.

Darry started hollering at him. "Hey! All of ya'll better settle down! Cool off and shut your traps!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me, which was pretty embarrassing. "Darry, it was my fault Soda was late." I told him.

"Alex, please just stay out of this." Darry asked.

"No, Darry. You three love each other and need each other! You shouldn't be fighting. This is about the first Soda was late, so give him a break?" I asked.

Darry rubbed his eye. "Fine, but if you go on with this Sodapop-" Darry didn't finish and walked into his room to go to bed. Ponyboy went to his room too. "Goodnight." I said to Soda. "Sweet dreams." he said back and kissed my cheek. I smiled and lyed down on the couch, falling fast asleep.

_That night, I had an extremely strange dream. Everyone was in harmony. No socs. No greasers. Just people all living in peace. It was a place where rumbles didn't exist and we were accepted. I stepped out onto a feild, it was the park. The whole gang was there. They waved me over. Well, obviously, I walked over. There they were, no hair grease, not leather, and Johnny didn't have his scar. Sodapop smiled at me and pointed to his backpack full of books. He was back in school. "Are you kids ready?" a feminine voice asked._

_"Yup, we're all here mom." Ponyboy said._

_I turned around, their parents were still alive. "Alex, how about we stop at your house so you can put your stuff down." Mr. Curtis asked. _

_My parents. Were they different in this fantasy too? We drove to my house. It looked different than I remembered. I walked inside. "M-mom! D-dad!" I called, a little hesitantly._

_"We're in the kitchen dear!" my mom said. _

_I ran in the kitchen. They looked so happy to see me. "I'm going out with the guys and the Curtis Boys' Parents." I said. _

_"Have fun! Remeber to be home in time for the recidal." my mom said._

_I nodded and hugged them. "Alex are you okay? It's like you haven't seen us in ages." my dad laughed._

_I smiled. "I love you guys."_

_"We love you too." they replied._

_They loved me in my dream. I put my things down and went back outside to hear, "Oh Johnny, dear, your mother called. She wants you home for dinner." Mrs. Curtis informed Johnny._

_"Oh right! It's taco night!" Johnny cheered. His parents loved him too. We came to a theater. "Hey there little lady, can I have a word with you?" Soda asked, so I stayed behind with him. He got down on his right knee. "Alex will you marry me?" he asked. I began to cry. "Yes! I will!" I screamed. "I love you." he said._

"I love you too." I said out loud.

"We love you too, greaser-girl, but you gotta wake up!" Two-Bit shouted. I sat up straight, blushing. How much did they hear? "So, who's it that you love?" Dally asked. Why's everyone here? "No one." I lied.

"We'll tickle out of you!" Ponyboy laughed. Oh no! I'm extremely ticklish and CAN NOT keep a secret when I'm laughing like that! "Okay, fine. It was----" I looked around to try and find someone. Aha! "----Johnny! I-I dream about you...I-I love you!" I giggled and got up to fake kiss him.

He got up and started running. I chased after him. He tripped and I jumped down next to him and tickled him. He laughed so hard he began to cry. 'Seriously, who?" Dally asked. "Why so curious?" I asked.

I stopped tickling Johnny and walked over to Dallas. "Because I don't want you falling for some Soc." he said. "Don't worry. He's no soc. Actually it's----" Sodapop walked in. "--SODAPOP!" I squeeled and hugged him.

Everyone shoud've known by _now_. Sodapop leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. I never really noticed that he's not _that_ much taller than me. "I made eggs." Ponyboy said randomly and everyone stampeeded into the kitchen. God knows how we all fit, but we did! So we all ate eggs. I never understood how Soda put jam on his. Oh well.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Steve asked. No one answered, because no one knew the answer.I looked around.

"Did Darry have work today?" I asked, "Doesn't he have off on Saturday's?"

Soda looked over at me. "He's sick, so I'm staying with him today, whiile everyone goes out." he told me. Aww! How sweet! "I'll stay too." I said. He smiled at me.

Everyone went out, hunting action. It wasn't that great and adventerous around here, other than the fact we're having a rumble soon! It was that time of month and EVERYONE needs it! I'm totally excited, it's in a few weeks or so, maybe shorter! "Do you know how to cook soup?" Sodapop asked.

"My specialty," I laughed, "Other than water. I make the best water!"

We were making home-made, chicken-noodle soup for Darry. He has a cold. IT should be done shortly though. They don't last that long except for a bit of a runny nose. "Someone'll watch Darry, while the other cooks." Soda said. "I get Darry first!" I volenteered and raced to Darry's room leaving Soda smiling and shaking his head, I bet.

"You didn't go out with the others?" Darry asked. I shook my head. "Me and Soda are staying with you." I told him.

"Thanks."

I smiled at him. Maybe Ponyboy shoudl be here too? I mean, Darry is his older brother. I'm sure if it wasn't so dull around here and more action packed and they didn't need to go "hunting" for action, he would've satyed. He's nice like that. So I don't blame him.

"Soo..." I started, "Darry...anything you want to know or something?" I never really had a conversation with him, without Two-Bit jumping in hysterical laughing from something Steve or Soda told him. They were always laughing.

"Why'd they kick you out?" He asked. "Your parents."

I said, "Because I'm a greaser." That wasn't the only reason though and by the way Darry was looking at me, he knew it.

"It wasn't only because, I'm a greaser." I admitted. "It's because...I'm always with you guys all the time and never spend time with my mom and dad, so they got mad, really mad, and kicked me out. That's how bad they lie. The worst lie was that I actually believe that at one point, they loved me." My eyes watered a bit and I wiped it. "Honestly, they only adopted me because they wanted to boast their reputation and act like they loved me. They wanted me to be a soc, like them, so they could be praised over how "well-mannered" I was."

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry." he said. I weakly smiled. It really wasn't a big deal. I don't love them either. At least, that's what I want to think. I looked to teh doorway. Soda stood there smiling. I smiled back. It was my turn to help with the soup.

My part was basically ALL waiting. Other than I needed to chop up some celery and carrots and threw 'em in. I never told anyone that about my life, that I told Darry. Soda just knew part of it, by the expressions on my face. But no one else _really_ knows. Johnny kinda knows how I feel a bit, but I don't entirely know how he feels either. I stood up and started whirling the soup around in teh cooking pot. Then I taste tested it. It was delicious! Golly, Soda's an amazing cook! I was about to take another spoonful when I remembered it was for Darry, not me. So I poured a cup of soup for Darry and walked up into his room. Him and Soda were talking, I guess about brotherly things. I wouldn't know. First, I'm a girl. And second, I'm an only child. I knocked on the doorframe and Soda motioned for me to come in. I did and handed Darry the soup. "Thank you." he thanked.

"Thank Soda. He's the chef. I just threw in some stuff."

Darry nodded to Soda in thanks.

"We'll let you eat in peace, Dar." Soda said. Me and him walked out of his room.

"Darry told me about your family.", Soda said slowly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said and hugged him. I have the greasers. I don't need my parents. I'm better off without them. Right? Of cours I am! They never supported me. _And_ they lied to me. The first ever compliment someone gave me ws from Dally, and frankly it was pretty rude. The closest thing to a compliment my parents ever gave me was, "That shirt doesn't match with your skirt! Go change!" They bugged me over EVERYTHING. Dally's compliment was actually how we became friends, I started saying things back to him and-----it was a funny day.

"I heard you dreamt of me last night." Soda started a conversation. I smiled. "So what was it about?" he asked, playfully and pretended to tickle me. I giggled.

"It's silly." I said.

"Really?" he asked, "Two-Bit said you woke up saying 'I love you too'."

I then told him all about my dream, I was a little hesitant at first, but I knew I could tell him. I mean I love him. And look at his face, he wouldn't lie to me. "Wow! You like me _that_ much?" Soda asked. I nodded.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Soda." I said and fiddled with my fingers a bit. hen I looked up. "I'll be there for you through thick and thin. And make sure your happy. I promise, Soda. I love you so much and I always will, no matter what."

"Same here."

I felt so silly at the moment. I turned my self on teh couch and kissed him. He kissed me back. I felt like there was no worries. Socs. Greasers. LIke my dream. Then, Darry called, "Alex! Soda! Someone come here!" I held Soda's hands. "You'll come back?" I asked.

"I'll be back." He assured me and ran in for Darry.

I looked over at teh clock. It's only seven. Why's time so slow around here? I tapped my knee impatiently. Soda ran in and through the kitchen. "You need help I asked.

"No, Darry just wants some tea!" he called running back into Darry's room with tea. Hmmm...Poor Darry, he just got sick out of nowhere. Soda closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. "Miss me?" he asked.

"So much!"

He jumped over the coffee table and next to me. I leaned against his chest and grabbed his hand,

"Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love Sandy?"

I felt his heart jump.

"Well, of cours I miss her, we went out ofr two years," he said and started playing with my hair. I felt terrible and regretted even asking him that as soo n as the words came out of my mouth. "But, we weren't meant to be. New windows opened and I realized I'm better off witout her." he finished.

I hugged him tighter. "Do you think, I could be the one for you Soda?" I asked. Sodapop looked down at me, kissing the top of my head. Why did I ask that? Since when is the question-o-meter on? I turned to face him. He was smiling.

"I'd sure hope so." he said.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "So do I." I breathed and rested my chin on his arm. Soon, we both fell asleep.

Later on, I heard Ponyboy come in. I lefted me left eye open. "What time is it?" I asked. "Only a little after eleven." he responded.

I looked up at Soda who was in a deep sleep. So I laid back down, lifted the blankets over us, and fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND YA BETTER READ CAUSE ITS REAL IMPORTANT!

Heyyyyyy all those people who still exist and actually read this story!

I am the authoress of this brilliant piece of art, and well I have it all finished, bit I have to type, and I'm also going to fix it all up (if anyone even cares)

So if you still wanna read this lovely story, comment and demand it because I'm a terrible percrastinator! I don't care if that's spelled wrong XD

xox

KagomeMiroku  
Lexi


End file.
